The dress
by Orangecupcakes
Summary: Red, Green and Blue are roped into wearing dresses that supposedly make them stronger. Blue's too ashamed to tell his friends that he enjoys wearing the dress. Will Red and Green be able to understand him and accept him for who he is?


I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Blue looked at his reflection in the mirror, turning this way and that to admire his outfit. The legendary dress was surprisingly comfortable and provided freedom of movement, unlike his usual hero's tunic. It made him feel special, like a princess(not that he'd ever say that out loud of course). He gently smoothed out the creases as he smiled with pure joy. It was beautiful. A dress made of the softest pink and white fabric, with a gold belt, complete with a matching tiara and triforce shaped earrings. Red, who was wearing the same dress and tiara, yanked the violet changing room curtains open with a jerk, making Blue jump a foot in the air and turn bright red.

"Are you done yet?" Red asked impatiently. Without waiting for an answer he began to rant angrily, although Blue wasn't really listening. "Why the hell do we have to wear these stupid dresses anyways? What are we gonna do, make the monsters die of laughter? Because right now the only thing dying is what little shred of dignity that we have left."

Green poked his head in, his tiara slightly lopsided. "Don't overreact Red. They're supposed to be magic and make us stronger or something. It's not that bad."

Red snorted. "Speak for yourself. I bet that lady, what was her name again?"

"Madame Conture." Blue replied quietly.

"Right, whatever. She probably gave us these as a joke. She's probably laughing at us right now. I don't even blame her, I mean look at us! They're embarrassing, right Blue?"

"Um, yeah." Blue mumbled, too ashamed to admit that he actually _liked_ wearing the dress.

"See, Blue thinks they're stupid too." Red spoke triumphantly, knowing that he had won the argument.

"Well, it's too late to change now, let's go." Green couldn't be bothered to argue with the fiery red head any longer.

"Fine." Red huffed, annoyed that he still had to wear the dress. He swiftly followed Green out of the door, with Blue not far behind.

"Oh, you three look so cute in those matching outfits!" A passerby exclaimed as the trio exited the shop. Blue blushed at the compliment but before he could say a word Red had grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him away.

"Come on. The less people see us the better." He hissed as he dragged Blue and Green towards the castle.

A few hours later, in Deku forest...

"This feels so wrong." Green moaned as he lifted up his skirts to hop across a small, sparkling stream.

"What happened to it's not so bad, you're overreacting Red?" Red growled as he trampled through the stream, mud and tears all over his dress.

Blue walked slowly and carefully in an effort to avoid making the slightest mark or tear on the dress. _It would be a shame._ He thought _. To ruin it after all the care that was taken to make it._

"I've changed my mind, I hate this dress! It just gets in the way." Green paused and quietly observed Blue 's slow pace with concern. "Blue, are you ok? You seem really quiet today."

Blue was pulled out of his thoughts. "What? Oh no, I'm fine. Really." He insisted, despite the looks of disbelief that Red and Green gave him. Green shrugged and they carried on, only for him to come to a sudden halt a moment later causing Blue walked straight into him and fall over.

"Watch where you're going! What did you stop for anyways?" Red snapped angrily as he helped Blue up from the floor. Blue brushed himself off and Green simply pointed upwards. Three pairs of eyes looked up at the switch high on a ledge above them. The switch was the key to opening the door leading towards their goal. The only problem was that none of the young heroes could reach it alone.

"We'll have to stand on each other's shoulders." Green pointed out helpfully.

"No, really?" Red's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Green glared at him. "I was only trying to help, no need to be like that."

Blue remained silent, as the other two began to argue yet again. He had been hoping to avoid this exact situation but it was too late now. _"Oh_ _no! If they find out my secret, they'll laugh and I'll never be able to face them again!_ Blue prayed to the goddesses to make him disappear but sadly they didn't seem to hear his cry for help.

Red crossed his arms angrily and addressed Blue."Right, well as captain obvious pointed out, we're all too short to get up there alone. Blue, climb on my shoulders."

Blues shook his head hastily. "Um, no thanks. I'm ok staying down here. On the ground."

Red frowned deeply and his voice steadily became louder in irritation as he spoke. "Oh come on! Don't be such a baby! Whenever we get on your shoulders you always get tripped up. And I'm always the one who ends up with his face in the mud!"

"Ah, don't be so hard on him." Green spoke softly, as he put a protective arm around Blue,who's face was now filled with sorrow.

"What? I was trying to motivate him. I'm sorry, ok? Look Blue, I pinky promise I won't drop you this time. That only happened once and it was an accident. I even said sorry and everything."

Green could see that Blue was dithering and fidgeting uncomfortably, so he jumped in to rescue him once again. "Why don't we play rock, paper, scissors?" He suggested. Red grudgingly agreed and Blue felt almost relieved. However, this feeling was short lived as 5 minutes later he found himself on top of Green 's shoulders, who was on top of Red's shoulders.

"Red move to the left a bit please." Blue 's voice shook slightly, he hoped desperately that Green wouldn't look up.

"I know, I know." Red obediently moved towards the left. Sweat trickled down Blue 's back as he reached towards the switch.

Green cleared his throat nervously. "Um, Blue can I ask you a question"

Blue 's heart sunk, there was a moment of awkward silence before he answered. "Y...yeah." _Nooo, he's seen! My life is over, what if tthey hate me now because I'm weird?_ Blue's worst fears swirled around endlessly in his head.

Green struggled to find the right words to avoid offending his friend. "Um...are you..are you wearing...matching underwear?"

"WHAT?!" Red fell over in shock and they all collapsed in a heap.

"So...you like these outfits?" Green asked delicately as they sat in a circle on the floor, the switch long forgotten. Blue nodded shyly, as he tightly hugged his knees.

"Why didn't you just say so, you donut?" Red's tone was much quieter than normal in an effort to console Blue.

"I..didn't want you to laugh at me. I thought you wouldn't like me anymore if you knew." Blue 's voice was barely a whisper and he bowed his head in shame, as tears trailed down his face. To his surprise both Green and Red wrapped him in a group hug.

"Don't be silly, why would we laugh at you? And of course we still allow you, we're your friends, no matter what." Green 's words greatly soothed the young boy.

"Yeah, and if anyone does laugh at you I'll punch them." Red promised.

Blue sniffed loudly and gave them a watery smile. "Thanks guys, that means a lot."

Red grinned. "No problem. Now let's hit that switch, so I can go home, take off this stupid dress and burn it. Who's with me?"


End file.
